Dance From the Devil
by Noelle D. Gray
Summary: Walt hired Jocelyn a few weeks back and is having problems with his urges towards her. Controlling himself can be hard especially when lust wants what it wants. One shot of Heisenberg and my OC Jocelyn. It's just smut and I'm completely fine with saying that. I needed the practice. PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what was good and bad, it'll help with other works.


So this is a one shot to get myself back into writing sex. None of you know this but I was in the military for a year and during that year I was driven to depression and lost all my motivation to write. My Walking Dead story and Guardians of the Galaxy fanfiction among one or two original ideas are the first things I've written in about a year. In November I will come up on my one year mark of getting my life back and left the military. Please be patient with me, I have had rough two years and I'm slowly getting back to my former self. Thank you for taking an interest in my work and reviews are seriously helpful. If you have questions concerning any of my work you can PM me.

Walt gave the waitress a fifty telling her he wanted Jocelyn. Minutes later he felt her hands rub on his shoulders then her lips on his neck. To see her here it felt good...but at the same time felt horribly wrong, like making a deal with a beautiful version of the devil. The lips withdrew leaving a burning sensation on his skin. The hands left next lingering as they brushed off his skin. She came into view, dressed in something resembling Alex Delarge from A Clockwork Orange. A white corset, white panties with ruffles on the ass, garters leading to white but sheer stockings then white heels. Atop her head was a bowler hat. Absolutely stunning.  
>She smiled down at him. Slowly moving her hips, bringing her right leg up and between his legs. Running her hand down her leg then up. Then taking her leg off the chair, pivoting to turn away from him, bending down then up slowly looking back at him with a smirk. Stepping so that she was between his legs, dropping to the floor then gyrating her hips as she came up. Allowing herself to snake up with her ass brushing his cock. She kissed his neck as she flipped herself to face him, straddling him though not sitting in his lap. She circled her hips, taking his hands and placing them on her hips.<br>He wanted her so bad, right there he wanted to take her. Hear her moan, feel her nails dig into his neck and back. He wanted to kiss her, looking into her big blue eyes he practically begged to taste her lips. She teased him with the kiss, her lips gently brushing his. Her hands caressed his face. "Do you want it?"

His calm and in control demeanor dropped for a second then came back up. He nodded and she leaned forward and kissed him hard. Moaning a little, he could feel her unzipping his pants and pulling his cock out. Looking around to make sure no one was watching before moving her panties to the side, adjusting to let him slide in her soaked, warm pussy. It took all his concentration to keep himself from groaning as she began to slowly grind on him. Her hands pressed against his chest. It'd been a long time since Walt had felt something so young and tight. He put his hands on her hips and bit his lip. She wrapped her arms around his neck and while gyrating her hips, looking up at him weakly.

"Do you like that?" she whispered.

He nodded expression becoming animalistic and a little frightening. Between the pounding bass, the lights, the idea that they could get caught yet no one seemed to be watching them, and her eyes watching him and the breathless moans coming from her lips, he was in ecstasy. She told him she wanted him to cum, he told her in a rough voice to go faster. Gladly she obliged. Back arching and grinding in fast deep and smooth strokes, she asked how it was for him but her voice quivered and he could feel her wetness on his balls, practically puddling on his pants. She was already cumming and she was cumming on his cock hard. This was what set him over the edge and he exploded into her panting and gripping her hips.

Suddenly he sat up in bed. He was at home, in bed, next to Skylar. This was getting out of hand.


End file.
